Vlad's Daughter
by Stars Noble
Summary: Violetta's, Letti's, life has been turned upside down after her mom's death. She hadn't even known she had a father and next thing she knows she's shipped off to Wisconsin to a man she doesn't know. After a fight with said man she ends up making friends with none other than Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had lived with my mother for most of my life. My father left when I was really young. Mom made due though. We had a lot of fun. We lived right on a rift between the ghost zone and the mortal world in Seattle. My mother was enamored with ghosts. She wanted to try and find out how she could help them. Before my father left he helped her create a ghost portal. Though while it was created it had never been turned on. I was snooping around trying to figure out how to get it working while mom was working on it from the outside. She accidentally turned it on while I was inside and I ended up with ghost powers. She helped me work on developing my powers while giving me tools to capture any stray ghosts that escaped from the ghost zone. I would use nets to capture them and then bring them back to the lab and allow Mom to talk with them staying near in case they tried to escape. Once Mom had ascertained why they had come to our world we sent them on their way back to the ghost zone. Mom always invited them back as long as they didn't cause any problems. With Mom's help my powers advanced quickly. She had a machine that could rank a ghosts power and found that I was one of the highest ranked ghosts.

I had everything. Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect home, great mother, wonderful family, my life was set. Then it was all ripped out from underneath me. She was leaving for a ghost hunters convention and I couldn't go with her because I had finals that week. She got into an accident on the way home. A semi couldn't get stopped fast enough and careened into her. She was rushed to the nearest hospital and immediately emitted into surgery. They worked for an hour to try to bring her back but there was too much damage. She was gone. I was a mess. I threw myself into my finals and then kept to myself for an entire week. My aunt handled all of the paperwork and finances dealing with Mom's death. In the end I ended up on a private jet with all of my worldly possessions headed to Wisconsin. My life was now uncertain. I don't even remember what my father was like and now I was being sent to live with him. I vowed to make this as hard as possible for him until he proved that he actually cared and regretted leaving Mom and I.

The plane landed at the airport and I was led out to a limo. The driver carefully packed all of my things into the limo (my furniture was being sent for) and I got to ride shot gun. I will admit I did feel a little spoiled with how much money he obviously had. Also it suited my want to be left alone getting a private ride. I relaxed into the seat as we took off toward my father's home.

"I'm Stan Mr. Masters' personal valet. I didn't know Mr. Masters had a daughter. What did you say your name was?" the driver asked.

"I'm Letti, honestly I didn't know he was my father. I don't really know what to expect," I said.

"He's a really nice guy. I mean sure he has some bad days but then everyone does. What I mean is even when he's having a bad day he's still nice to those that deserve it. As long as you're not the one that made him angry you're fine. I have only been on the receiving end of his temper once. That's all it took," he said.

"That bad huh?" I asked.

"It came as more of a surprise than anything. I mean he went from being completely nice to verbally shredding me to pieces for having him ten minutes late for a meeting," he said.

"That's a little harsh," I said.

"Well, I'm sure he wanted to do a lot more, but he didn't. I've learned from that and haven't had him late since. He even apologized the next day saying he shouldn't have been so hard on me. Humans make mistakes he said. It's a part of life," he said.

"I just wish I could have stayed home," I said looking out the window.

"Just think of it like making a new home," he said trying to cheer me up.

"I don't want a new home. I was just fine where I was. Some stupid trucker ruined everything and now I'm stuck living with someone I don't even know. I just wish Mom was here," I said curling in on myself trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help," he said before falling silent.

I didn't respond and the rest of the ride passed in silence. We pulled up to a set of golden gates and I had to admit I was slightly impressed until I saw the size of the house. If he had all of this then how come Mom and I were tight on things back home. The only extra money we had came from what little funding we got from ghost conventions and skimpy government funding. I was let out at the door and was greeted by a man I assumed to be my father.

"Hello Violetta, welcome to your new home," he said holding his arms wide open.

"I go by Letti and I was just fine with my old home," I said stiffly.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that with the work I'm doing I couldn't possibly move there and you were left to your closest relative. That being me I made sure to provide you with appropriate transportation. If you just give me a chance you'll see that I only want the best for you," he said.

"Look I don't even know you. The only thing I do know is that Mom claims you're my father. Tell you what you stay away from me until I come to you and we just might get along," I said.

"Now you listen here young lady. I am your father whether you like it or not. I will give you two hours to unpack your things before I expect you in the dinning room for lunch. After lunch I will take you on a tour of the house. If you do not comply with my orders you will be sorry," he said.

"Oh I'm shaking," I said mockingly.

"That's strike one. You have one hour now," he said.

"That's not fair. There's no way I can unpack everything in an hour," I said.

"You should have thought of that before you mouthed off. Shannon will show you to your room and then to the dinning room," he said before turning to go inside.

I followed Shannon gritting my teeth the entire way. Somewhere during the conversation between my father and I my things had been brought up. I quickly started on getting my clothes put away. Then I started on getting the few things that I liked to leave laying out. While I knew there was no way to finish my unpacking since I had brought just about everything in the house before I left I wanted to get most of it done. I went through many more boxes and put a few more things away. I got to a box of Mom's journals and started putting them away when I found one that had my name on the cover. I hadn't known she kept anything about me. I sat on my bed and started reading through it.

_Entry 1: It turns out that the ghost gene needed to be activated. I accidentally turned on the portal with her inside. Apparently that's all it took to activate her powers. She's a flier. The spectral tail gives it away. I will need to help her get used to her powers so that she's not discovered. I also need to talk to Vlad. He'll know what to do. She's the first of her kind. I just hope there are no side affects._

_Entry 2: She's managed to gain control of the basics. No more slipping into the floor or randomly turning invisible. She's also discovered that she can blast an ectoplasmic beam from her hands and eyes. Vlad has said that we should put her through some tests to estimate her progress. I think he's right._

_Entry 3: Progress is coming along nicely. She is advancing quickly. According to the ghosts that Vlad sent over her powers have increased quickly. She is already learned to make a nearly indestructible ectoplasmic net. She can make a duplicate of herself but only one so far._

_Entry 4: Her powers are growing too fast. At only eight she's already a level 5 rank. I'm afraid her core will devour her body. She's so young and thanks to her powers it will all end too quickly. I need to talk to Vlad about this and hear his opinion._

_Entry 5: Vlad said she won't have more than 3 or 4 years at the rate her core is growing. He said he'll send over some machines to help get a better analysis of the status of her body. The results will tell me how long she'll have. I'm not sure if its actually her powers are really going to kill her or if her ghost side is just going to take over._

_Entry 6: Vlad was right. Her core is increasing too quickly. At the rate it's going it'll rip her body apart in little more than 3 to 4 years. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen. I wonder if I can find a way to stabilize her so that this won't happen. Perhaps I can do some trial tests. I'll need some blood samples while she's in ghost mode._

_Entry 7: Most of my efforts have proved futile. I found a few things that might stabilize her but there are severe side effects. There is one thing that I tried that might work but it's only short term. It'll only last maybe an extra few months. I'll keep trying though maybe different combinations might bring better results._

_Entry 8: I found something that might save her but her ghost side could take over. At this point as long as she doesn't die I'd do anything. I'll see if I can't tweak the serum a bit before I try it._

_Entry 9: I think I finally found it. I'm going to give it to her tonight while she's asleep. I will need to keep monitoring her. It'll have to be closer than normal. I just hope she doesn't suspect anything._

_Entry 10: It's a success. She's survived longer than we estimated. The only side effect I've noticed is that she's become a little moody. Though that could just be the fact that she's a teenager._

_Entry 11: She's fifteen now. Her emotions are still a little exaggerated and her eyes glow when she gets angry but other than that everything seems to have settled in nicely. Her core while still growing isn't a danger from what I've seen. I've just ranked her again. She is ranked level 50. We have yet to see another ghost that is ranked that high._

_Entry 12: Her core has leveled out now. I will share my findings at the ghost convention this weekend. Hopefully Vlad will be there. My only regret is that I can't bring her with me to show off my progress. Though I know that it is for the best that I leave her at home so that no one is tempted to capture her and dissect her. She has done amazingly well in all of the tests that Vlad has set up for her. Now we need to let her have a little bit of a life._

_Entry 13: I need to send her away. While my findings were enlightening everyone, it only served to make them want to hunt her down. I need to send her to Vlad and then send all our things over before joining them. I can't believe the close minded idiots that are part of the conventions these days. I just hope that she never finds this. She'll never understand._

I didn't know what to think. It didn't even sound like she was talking about her daughter. I was just some test subject. Was I really never anything more than that?

"Letti, I am sorry to disturb you but Mr. Masters is expecting you for lunch. We had best hurry or we'll be late," Sharron said from the doorway.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly.

"Even if you don't eat you at least must sit at the table," Sharron said.

"Can I bring this with me?" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure he won't mind," she said with a soft smile.

I got up and followed her through the hallways to the dinning room. The table was huge and I wasn't really sure where I was expected to sit. Sharron seemed to understand and led me over to the seat on his right.

"How much did you get unpacked?" he asked after I was seated.

"The basics. I had started on the books when I ran across some of Mom's journals. I found this one," I said laying it down between us before saying, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"I didn't know she was keeping a journal on you. That's adorable. What is it a compilation of all your firsts as a child?" he asked seemingly innocent.

"You know perfectly well what it is. She talked to you often about me. Apparently the both of you have been testing me for years. I don't know what sick twisted game you two have been playing with my life but it ends now! The only reason I'm here is because you fathered me! I don't want anything to do with you! I just want to finish high school, go to college, land a good job, and get the hell away from you and your manipulations! I won't play anymore of your games! I am my own person and I plan to stay that way!" I yelled before taking a breath, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to my room as I have lost my appetite for the evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He just nodded. I stood, picked the journal back up, and headed back to my room. I closed the door behind me and tossed the journal on my bed before transforming and flying out into the night sky. I flew up into the clouds and just floated on the wind. I found myself calming down as I floated. I'm not really sure how long I floated for but soon I was interrupted from my musing when I heard a commotion from below. I rolled over to see that there was a ghost boy fighting off Skulker, and not doing to well by the looks of it. I decided to give him a hand. Making a sharp dive I just barely managed to save the kid from getting trapped in one of Skulker's nets.

"Hey thanks, I think," the kid said.

"You're welcome. Give me a minute and I'll have this all sorted out," I said before turning to Skulker, "Hey, back off! Whatever you're here for get lost. I just found Mom's journal so your best bet right now is to hightail it to the ghost zone before I decide to take out my anger on you."

My eyes glowed proving that I was beyond angry and Skulker even cowered.

"Look I was only doing what I was told to do. I was rewarded with new gear," he said.

"Let me guess Vlad gave you gear in exchange for testing me. You know what it doesn't matter just get out of here and tell all the others to stay away from this kid and this town. I'm not joking. You all stay the hell away. If I see any of you I won't hesitate to use you as spectral punching bags," I threatened.

"I'll just be going now. I'll be sure to pass on the message. Just don't hurt me," he said before high tailing it back to the ghost portal he came from.

I watched as he disappeared into the distance.

"How did you do that? I can't even do that," the kid asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that he and I go way back," I said turning to him with a tired smirk.

"How do you know Vlad?" he asked with a grimace at the name.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I just found out some pretty harsh truths and I don't want to think about them right now. By the way, where am I?" I asked.

"Welcome to Amity Park, Minnesota. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Minnesota? Wow that was a long float. I was born and raised in Seattle but I was sent to live with my father in Wisconsin after my mom got hit by a semi on the way home from a ghost convention," I said.

"You mean you're a halfa too?" he asked.

"No, I'm only a quarter. The first of my kind," I said with a sad smile.

"How does that work?" he asked.

"Not sure. All I know is that is what I am. So you wanna show me around?" I asked.

"Sure, keep up if you can," he said and took off into the air.

I followed with a laugh. The town was small yet busy. I couldn't help but enjoy myself as the kid showed me all the hot spots and everything else the town had to offer. He talked about his two friends and all the things they did together and it made me kinda wish I could be a part of it. Then I remembered the way he had said Vlad's name and thought that if he knew who my father was he might not want anything to do with me.

"So, you never told me, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Violetta, but I go by Letti when I'm human. When I'm ghost it's V. What's your name?" I asked.

"Danny Fenton when I'm human and Danny Phantom when I'm ghost. So got a last name V?" he asked.

"Well, it used to be Carter, but since my father has me now it might change. I'll let you know if it does," I said.

"It sounds like you don't really like your dad," he said.

"I've never had a dad. All I have is a father. He wasn't there when I was growing up so what makes him think I'm gonna let him be there now?" I asked.

"You never know maybe if you give him a chance you'll see that he's not all that bad," he said.

"If you only knew," I said looking toward the ground.

"So-"

"DANNY!" two voices called in the distance.

"Oh crap I was supposed to meet back up with Sam and Tuck," he said.

"I'll be fine go hang with your friends," I said with a soft smile that didn't quite meet my eyes.

"Do you wanna come along with, I'm sure they won't mind?" he asked holding out a hand.

"I don't wanna intrude," I said.

"You're not intruding if you've been asked to join," he said.

"If you insist," I said with a real smile.

He led us down to an alleyway and we changed back to our human selves before he led me over to a goth chick and a tech nerd boy that I assumed were Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Letti. I kinda bumped into her and thought I'd invite her along as an apology," he said.

"He-llo Letti. I'm Tucker Foley and might I say you look fine," Tucker said obviously putting the moves on me.

"You're sweet and thank you for the compliment, but I've been dealing with some real heavy issues lately. It'd be great if we could be friends though," I said trying to nicely let him down.

Poor kid was so not my type but it was sweet that he was trying. Danny though was totally cute. I hoped he hadn't already been snatched up.

"I can do friends. Do you know if you'll be going to school here? Maybe you can get us in with the popular crowd," he said.

"I'll have to talk with my father. We got off to a bad start so I'll let you know when I know," I said.

"Sweet," he cried.

"I'm Sam. It's very nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said taking her hand.

She pulled me a little closer and whispered into my ear, "Thanks for letting him down so gently. He's pretty sensitive about rejection."

I gave her a nod and we separated.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked.

"Girl talk," I said with a smirk.

"Geez Danny, you sure know how to pick 'em. They just meet and already they have things to talk about that we aren't privy to," Tucker griped.

"You can't tell me you two don't have guy talk," I said.

"They do. Only I usually know what their talking about," Sam said.

"Only because you had so many brothers," Tucker said.

We had some entertaining conversation as we made our way to the Nasty Burger. We ordered and then moved to a back corner for some privacy.

"So, how'd your fight go Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Skulker got some new tech that made it tough," Danny said before looking at me.

"I scared him off though," I said.

"You scared Skulker? You must teach me your ways," Sam said.

"Let's just say that I learned some not so great information and Skulker was just a small part of that. Since I couldn't take it out on the main contributor I threatened to take it out on him," I said.

"What did you find out?" Tucker asked.

"Let's just say that when my mom found out I was a ghost she and Vlad teamed up to test my abilities. Since I'm the first quarter ghost they thought that my core would destroy my body. Mom spent quite a while trying to find a serum to save me from it. She thought she found one though apparently it enhanced my emotions. She took her detailed findings to a ghost convention and apparently painted a bulls-eye on my ghostly self. She was planning on sending me away when she got home but she didn't make it. Didn't really matter I was shipped off to Wisconsin anyway," I said.

"Woah! I'm not sure what's worse. Having your parents set on capturing you and dissecting you molecule by molecule or having your mom go behind your back to test you, give you a serum she wasn't sure would even work, and then sick a whole slue of ghost hunters on you. That's harsh," Tucker said.

"So what brings you here, I mean we're quite a ways from Wisconsin?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say that my father and I had an argument over what I found in Mom's journal. It may sound childish but I flew away in an attempt to cool off. Seeing Skulker just sparked it again. I'd rather not talk about it," I said.

"So who's your father, it sounds like he probably thought your mom had good intentions?" Sam asked.

"He knew all about it. He and Mom kept in constant contact after he left. He actually supported everything that was going on. That's part of why we got into the argument that we did," I said smudging the truth a bit.

I wasn't lying. I just wasn't telling the whole truth. I wasn't sure they'd really be all that understanding and still want to be my friend if they knew Vlad was my father. They all seemed to hate him and I didn't want that hate transferred to me as well.

"He sounds like a total douche if you ask me," Tucker said.

Sam was looking at me with a calculating look. It seemed that she didn't miss the fact that I hadn't given my father's name. I would have to be careful. I don't need her to corner me to get that little piece of info. Just as she was about to speak there were screams from outside. We all looked out the window to see none other than Plasmius. Just freaking perfect. Did he have a tracking device on me or something. Oh wait, Skulker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Danny, you need to find cover and quick," Sam yelled.

"Right. Cover me," Danny said slipping under the table.

Sam and Tucker skillfully blocked the outer edge of the table so that no one saw him transform. I slipped into the restroom before doing the same. Danny and I met Plasmius in the air.

"Ah, Daniel and Violetta. So nice to meet again. I have a proposition for you Daniel," he said.

"Save it. Get out of my town now and I won't kick your butt," Danny said.

"Oh Daniel always violence with you. All I want to do is talk," Plasmius said.

"You might wanna listen. If you can get him out of here with minimal damage it'll do well for your image," I whispered to Danny.

"You would do well to listen to her Daniel," Plasmius said.

"Hey, I'm not trying to help you. Trust me I want you out of here just as much as he does," I spat.

"What do you want?" Danny asked through clenched teeth.

"I noticed that the mayoral election was coming up soon and I was hoping to run. Now, if you cooperate I can make the town better with minimal restrictions. You know as well as I that the current mayor is doing nothing to help with the ghost population. In fact, he's highly opposed to the idea that there might be a ghost that is willing to help. I can change that," Plasmius said.

"What makes you think I'll cooperate with you? All you've ever done is try to kill me," Danny said.

"It's either you help me or I involve the Guys In White," Plasmius said.

"It's a good deal Danny," I said.

"Yeah, but what's the catch?" Danny asked.

"There is no catch. That is unless you think two heroes splitting the work load would be a catch," Plasmius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"It simply means that I will bring a highly qualified ghost hunter with me," Plasmius said.

My eyes widened. I was so screwed. He was going to tell them way sooner than I had planned.

"Who are you gonna bring, please tell me it isn't Skulker?" Danny said.

"Oh no, I think you already know her," Plasmius said with a smirk.

"Who?" Danny asked looking confused.

I sighed before turning to Danny and saying, "He's talking about me. He's my father. I should have told you before but I was afraid you'd hate me just as much as you hate him and I didn't want to loose a friend that I just made cause I don't have any friends anymore and you're the only person my age that has even a little bit of knowledge as to what I'm going through and you're really cute and I'm just really sorry I didn't say anything."

I waited for some sort of reaction from him but there was nothing but silence.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I'll just go and save you the trouble of telling me to leave," I said turning to leave.

"You're his daughter?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...I didn't want you to hate me," I said looking at the ground.

"I don't hate you. I can't say that I'm not mad, but I don't hate you. Him though, him and I are going to have a long chat," Danny said.

"I'm just gonna go now," I said.

"You don't have to go. You can stay with me and my family while V-man get's your things moved. My parents won't care. I'll talk with V-man after he becomes mayor," Danny said bring my face up to look him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides, we still need to let Sam and Tucker know. Then we'll all have a nice talk about everything. The whole truth this time," Danny said.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a whine.

"Yes, you do. Now to take care of V-man," Danny said with a smirk.

"Can I do the honors?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Danny smiled.

"Get lost scum," I said whipping around and round house kicking Plasmius out of town.

"You have to teach me how you do that sometime," Danny said in amazement.

"It took a lot of work and practice," I said.

"Alright, now that we've taken care of that, it's time to talk," Danny said grabbing my arm.

I groaned as he took us down into the back room of the Nasty Burger before we changed back and sat back down with Sam and Tucker.

"Well that was quick. What happened?" Tucker asked.

"Negotiation," Danny said.

"That's new. What did he want?" Sam asked.

"He wanted limited issue with running for mayor in exchange for moving here and bringing a ghost hunter to help out," I said.

"You didn't agree to that did you, it sounds fishy to me?" Sam asked.

"Actually I did. Guess who the ghost hunter is," Danny said.

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"It's me," I said finding the table highly interesting.

"But wouldn't he need your dad's approval for that?" Tucker asked.

"That's just it. Please don't hate me but Vlad **is** my father. I didn't want to say anything before because I was afraid you guys would hate me and then I would loose the first friends I made in this town. Besides that I didn't want to alienate the only group of people that would actually keep my secret and understand what I'm going through. I'm really sorry, please forgive me," I said holding my breathe.

"I can understand why you didn't wanna say anything. Why would you want to admit that your father just happens to be the arch enemy of the group you just made friends with? I personally don't judge a person based on their parents. As long as you aren't anything like him you're fine in my book," Sam said with a soft smile.

"Wait Vlad is your dad? When did you find this out?" Tucker asked.

"I found out maybe two days ago. It hasn't really sunk in yet. I certainly don't want anything to do with him after what I found in Mom's journal. He may have seen it as trying to help but as far as I'm concerned he's fruitier than a fruit loop," I said.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who called him that," Danny whined.

"He mentioned it the last time I saw him after I called him a crazy old bat. He said that it was better than Fruit loop. So I've called him Fruit loop ever since," I said.

Just then my cellphone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and found it to be a call from Wisconsin. Since I only know of one person who has my number from there I answered.

"What now?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should be getting a debt card via one of my vultures. Since you're staying with the Fenton's and all of your clothes are here you'll need to get more. All I ask is that you get some decent clothes and not to run my account dry. You have unlimited access until I deem that you have overstepped what I think is reasonable. Oh and is there any certain way you would like your things packed?" Father asked.

"The boxes are marked as they were packed. Just don't go getting rid of anything. I will know if you do and I will kick your but if anything is ruined," I said.

"I shall be careful then. Have fun little violet," he said.

"Yeah whatever, and it's Letti," I said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"He's sending me a debt card to get some clothes until he gets us moved in. At the very least he has to wait on my furniture to show up from Seattle. So that will give us some time," I said.

"So, what say you to a shopping trip?" Sam asked.

"Oh no," Danny and Tucker groaned.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. All you have to do is sit down and tell me whether or not I look good," I said.

"And carry the bags," Tucker put in.

"I'm not gonna get that much. I already have a full wardrobe. I'm just going to get a couple weeks worth of clothes," I said.

"Seriously? You're getting a debt card and you're not gonna go nuts with it?" Danny asked.

"Hey, I only have unlimited access until I spend too much. I'm going to test it a little bit. Besides if I go nuts then who's to say that he won't severely limit my access and then I won't be able to get something I need later because of said restriction?" I asked.

"That's smart," Sam said.

Just then Danny and I's ghost senses went off. Alerting us that the vulture had arrived. I looked under the table to find him sitting at my feet holding the card in his beak.

I took it from him saying, "Alright, now get out of here without being seen by anyone. I won't have you ruining my shopping trip."

"Yes, ma'am. Skulker gave us all the warning. The only reason I came was because your father sent me," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I won't pummel you as long as you leave and don't get seen," I said.

"I'm outta here then," he said taking off like the hounds of hell were on his tail.

"You sure do have all of them scared. How did you manage that?" Danny asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let's just say that a girl going through puberty is far worse than a boy. The mood swings are a force to be reckoned with. At least that's what Clockwork said," I said.

"How are your mood swings worse than Danny's?" Tucker asked.

"HEY!" Danny said punching Tucker in the arm from across the table.

"OW! I'm just saying you have mood swings like a roller coaster," Tucker said rubbing his arm.

"I do not," Danny said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then my mood swings must have been like a roller coaster from hell. Although I think Skulker described them as my moods changed on the turn of a dime. He wasn't sure when I would bite his head off or start blubbering like a baby. I've gotten a hold on it since then though. I just need to learn to reign in my anger. I might call a truce with Skulker in exchange for borrowing his training center. The best way to work out anger is to blast things to smithereens," I said.

"I thought you said floating helped," Sam said.

"It does when I'm trying to wrap my head around why I'm angry, but once I've figured that out I need to work it out through other methods," I said.

"Why don't you just use Vlad's training room?" Danny asked.

"He's probably working on cleaning it out to bring here. Along with all his lab equipment. Besides, I don't want to talk to him at the moment. Your parents wouldn't happen to have one would they?" I asked.

"No, my parents don't know about me. I'm not sure how they'd take it being ghost hunters and all," Danny said.

"You never know they might be okay with it," I said.

"Or they might hate me and wanna rip me apart molecule by molecule," Danny said sullenly.

"What if I told them about me first?" I asked.

"But wouldn't that reveal Vlad too?" Danny asked.

"Not if I never told them who my mom was. I could tell them that my mom was half ghost and was captured by some other ghost and I haven't seen her since. Then I can tell them that Vlad's been helping me to keep my powers under control so that I don't reveal myself for what I am and scare everyone," I said.

"Wouldn't they realized the resemblance between you and your mom though?" Danny asked.

"The only thing I got from Mom was her eyes. Everything else is totally Vlad," I said.

"Guess that comes in handy," Danny said.

"In this case yes," I said.

"Alright and if they try to kill you?" Danny asked.

"I'll be gone and back with Vlad before you can say fiddlesticks," I said.

"What about when you move here with Vlad?" Danny said.

"I'll talk with him about it should that occur and he'll come up with something," I said.

"You're pretty confident that this will all work out," Danny said.

"No, I'm just not afraid. Vlad won't let anything happen to me since I am the first and possibly last of my kind. Let alone the fact that I'm his daughter. I'm untouchable," I said.

"So, you ready to test this out?" Danny asked.

"Ready when you are," I said.

With that we all got up and headed to Fenton Works. Once inside we were confronted by a redhead who looked rather bookish and had a guarded expression on her face.

"Hey Danny, Sam, Tucker. Who's your friend here?" she asked.

"Jaz this is Letti. She's Vlad's daughter. She's actually pretty cool. We need to talk with Mom and Dad about her staying here until Vlad gets their stuff moved into their house," Danny said.

"Wait! Vlad has a daughter and he's moving here?" Jaz asked.

"Yes he does. Living proof right here, and yes he said something about running for mayor or something," I said sounding bored at the end.

"So, wait, if you're Vlad's daughter how do we know that you aren't just like him?" Jaz asked.

"I grew up with my mom until she went missing just before the school year ended. I stayed with my aunt until school was over and then was sent to live with Vlad," I said.

"There's more isn't there?" Jaz asked.

"That's all I'll say until Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are present. It's impolite not to inform everyone at once," I said.

"You guys go to the living room. I'll get Mom and Dad. Trust me Danny you don't wanna be down there right now," Jaz said as she took off to retrieve their parents.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as we walked to the living room.

"They're probably working on some invention that's bound to react to me," Danny said taking a seat on the couch.

"How haven't they figured it out yet if all their inventions react to you?" I asked.

"They just assume it's a glitch," Danny said.

"It can only take so many glitches before it clicks, at least one would think," I said.

"Well it hasn't clicked yet so I'm good," Danny said.

"Jaz, why won't you just tell us what it is?" a woman asked as she followed Jaz to the living room followed by a large man in an orange jumpsuit.


End file.
